Earthworm Jim Story
by Pyrothefox
Summary: I am very sure I will stop writing this completely by next month or so.You can still read it if you'd like, just don't expect many updates. Sorry! :p
1. Chapter 1

"Please!! Please don't kill me!!" Psycrow begged, almost sobbing as he stared down the barrel of the lazer gun that was pointed at his face. Earthworm Jim glared at him, gritting his  
teeth.  
"Well, tell me where th' Princess is, and ah might spare ya..."  
Psycrow, regaining an ounce of his confidence, reared his head back and spat at Jim's  
face.  
Jim said nothing, but a strange grin played at his lips. "Bad move, Birdy.." he chuckled  
"Bad move.."  
He jabbed his gun into the side of Psycrow's head, squeezing the crow's throat with  
his free hand.  
Psycrow thrashed and squirmed in Jim's grip.  
He glanced beside Him and saw Jim's finger on the gun's trigger.  
"Let's try this again, shall we?" Jim hissed "Tell me where the Princess is, or you'll have  
th' pleasure of seein' yer brains fer th' first -and last- time, comprende pardner?"  
Psycrow's eyes widened in fear. "Yeah yeah! Wh-whateva ya say, Jimbo!" he  
stammered "D-da Princess is ova dere!"  
He pointed toward a cave. It was small and cramped. Anyone who went in there would suffocate within a short time.  
Jim glared at Psycrow and threw him to the ground, then ran towards the cave.  
The entrance was blocked by a large boulder. Jim rolled his eyes. "Psh. Easy" he said.  
He grabbed onto the boulder and pulled, lifting it without much effort.  
He looked inside and saw Princess What's-Her-Name lying on the ground.  
Jim rushed inside and took the Princess in his arms.   
_That bastard.. he thought.  
_He walked out of the cave and lay the Princess down on the ground.  
"Princess.." he whispered "Oh Princess, please wake up."  
No answer. Jim looked around, blushed, and took a deep breath.  
He placed his lips on the Princess' and exhaled.  
He took another deep breath, and exhaled.  
The Princess' eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her  
blushing annelid saviour.  
"Ugh...J-Jim?" she groaned. Jim smiled shyly at her.  
The Princess sat up. "Where'd that fatass bird get to?!" she growled, clenching her fists.  
Jim shrugged. "Ah dunno. Ah musta scared 'im off." he chuckled, flexing his arm.  
The Princess laughed and rest her arm on Jim's shoulder.  
"You're one macho worm, Jim." she said.  
She motioned towards the Pocket Rocket. "Let's get back to Earth before Psycrow  
comes back."  
Jim nodded and they both boarded the Pocket Rocket and set off for Earth


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jim and The Princess sat on the couch in Jim's living room.  
And akward silence hung in the air between them.  
The Princess twirled her hair with her finger and Jim twiddled his thumbs.  
He cleared his throat and glanced at the Princess.  
"Uh..P-Princess...y-you DO know that, uh, that was just mouth-t'-mouth.  
It's..a life-savin' technique.."  
The Princess nodded. "Oh yeah. Yeah, I know." she responded, smirking "But does this  
'life-savin' technique' always have a tongue involved?"  
Jim blushed and began to sweat. "Oh..uh..y-yeah. Ah..uh..ah mean..n-no but.."  
The Princess moved closer to Jim and rest her hand on his lap.  
Jim fanned himself with his hand. "Woah-ho Nelly! It's gettin' a lil' hot in here!" he gasped, suddenely out of breath.  
A voice came from the other room. "Jim! Is that you?"  
Jim and The Princess bolted back to their original positions as Peter Puppy walked  
into the room. "Oh, hi Princess!" he said, waving.  
The Princess sighed and waved back. "Hello Peter.." she responded dryly.  
Jim clenched his fists, but placed them on his lap for fear of scaring Peter and releasing  
his demonic monster form.  
"Peter.." he said calmly "Me n' Th' Princess would like t' be alone right now.  
Why don'tcha go out fer a walk or somethin'?"  
Peter rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. I know when i'm not wanted.." he huffed, walking out of the room.  
Jim looked back at The Princess. "Now, where were we?" he whispered.  
The Princess stroked Jim's chest. "Right here, honey.."  
She pounced on Jim, causing him to fall onto his back.  
They kissed passionately, their tongues writhing in eachother's mouths.  
Jim ran his fingers through The Princess' hair.  
He pulled her closer to his chest, where The Princess could almost hear his heart  
pounding. She looked up at him.  
"You seem tense." she whispered "Is something wrong?"  
Jim blushed. "Well, it's just...ah've never been so..close t' such pretty lil' missy b'fore."  
he stammered "Ah don't know what t' do."  
The Princess smiled at him.  
"Whaddayah wanna do, pardner?" she asked, feigning Jim's Southern drawl.  
Jim ran his tongue along his teeth. "Mmh. Oohho babe, ah loves when ya talk lahk  
that."  
He rolled up The Princess' sleeve and kissed up and down her arm.  
The Princess giggled. She got up and walked into Jim's bedroom.  
Jim swallowed the knot of anxiousness in his throat and followed the Princess.  
He peered into his bedroom and saw The Princess undressing.  
Jim gasped quietly. _Alrighty Jimbo, get'cher self t'gether_. he thought, wiping  
a bead of sweat from his forehead _Th' Princess is in there, she's undressin', and  
we're finally gonna.._ He took a deep breath and opened the door.  
The Princess was lying on Jim's bed nude, her arm draped over her breasts.  
Jim stared at her, eyes wide, heart pounding.  
He blinked. _Nekkid as a jay-bird!_  
The Princess smirked. She beckoned him to come closer.  
Jim stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
He climbed onto the bed.  
"Touch me." The Princess whispered, stroking the side of Jim's face.  
Jim nodded. Cupping the Princess' breast in his hands,  
he began to lick and suck on her nipple.  
The Princess moaned. "ooh James.."  
Jim smirked. "Oh yeah, baby. Say m' name."  
The Princess carressed Jim's hips and legs wantingly.  
"James" she breathed. Her voice was soft, sweet.  
It taunted Jim slightly as it dissappeared into the air.  
Jim's loins ached for her. His breath came in short gasps as he pushed her tongue  
past her lips, kissing her slowly, passionately.  
As they kissed, Jim furiously groped at his crotch, searcing for a zipper or button  
that would expose his tail so he could fulfill his intimate desires, but to no avail.  
He began to groan and whimper, as his lust and frustration increased.  
"Ugh. Princess, th' Super Suit's legs detach at th' waist!" he moaned, almost  
sobbing "Take 'em off! Please! Oh Gawd, ah can't take it!!"  
The Princess nodded. She removed the Suit's legs and placed them on the floor  
beside the bed.  
Jim tightly gripped the Princess' arm and plunged his tail into her.  
They both moaned loudly, the Princess from the speed and intensity at  
which her pleasure came, and Jim from the heat and moisture that overtook  
his body.  
Jim had waited for this moment for so long. To feel The Princess close to him,  
hear her shout his name in ecstasy, taste the sweat as it runs down her skin.  
He thrust harder, opening his eyes briefly to gaze at his love.  
Her eyes were closed, her hair a tousled sea of red silk.  
Jim shut his eys again, smiling.  
Sweat drenched both his and The Princess' skin, their shouts and groans growing  
stronger with each passing minute.  
The Princess gripped the sides of the bed. She arched her back, meeting Jim's thrusts.  
Jim clenched his teeth. His heart pounded so hard at his chest he thought it  
would burst.  
With an almost breathless moan, Jim withdrew from The Princess, sweating and  
panting heavily.  
He lay down beside her and held her hand in his.  
"Mm. Ah love ya, babe." he said, kissing her cheek.  
The Princess smiled. She rest her head on Jim's chest and closed her eyes,  
instantly falling asleep.  
Jim pulled her closer and closed his eyes.  
_Yer a man now, Jimbo_.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim awoke just as the sun began to rise.  
He found The Princess still asleep on his chest.  
He smiled and stroked her hair.  
((Aw. Lil' angel's plum tuckered out.))  
He glanced over and saw the Super Suit's bottom half on the floor  
beside The Princess.  
He yawned and slithered out of the suit.  
He wriggled towards the Suit's bottom half and wrapped his tail around one  
of the legs.  
He strained and pulled, but it wouldn't budge.  
Jim looked up at The Princess and sighed.  
He slithered beside the bed and looked up at her.  
"Uh..Princess?" he whispered.  
The Princess opened her eyes and looked down at Jim.  
"Huh? she yawned, rubbing her eyes "Jim? What are you  
doing up so early?"  
Jim raised his eyebrows, mimicking a shrug.  
"Ah'm a country boy, ah always get up early." he responded.  
He motioned towards the Suit's legs.  
"Coul'ju..uh..?"  
The Princess glanced at them.  
She sighed and got out of bed.  
She grabbed her bra and underwear and put them back on,  
then walked towards the Suit's legs.  
She picked them up and re-attatched them to the Super Suit.  
Jim gave The Princess a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks, babe."  
The Princess threw on Jim's bathrobe and trudged into the kitchen.  
Peter Puppy sat at the table sipping a large cup of coffee, his left eye twitching.  
The Princess poured herself some coffee and sat down at the table.  
Peter stared into his coffee.  
"Last night.." he said monotonously "I heard sounds.  
Horrible, horrible sounds. There was so much screaming...  
and there was all this creaking and groaning.."  
He took another sip of his coffee.  
"I don't think I can ever sleep again.."  
The Princess didn't respond.  
She leaned back on her chair, and drank some more of her coffee.  
They both heard a yawn from the hallways, and looked towards it.  
Jim entered the kitchen, yawing and scratching his rear.  
"Hey guys.." he mumbled "Sorry ah took so long. ...Kinda fell asleep on th' terlet..."  
Peter's mouth dropped open. He lokked at Jim, then back at The Princess.  
"You guys...you.."  
Jim grinned. "Yup! We did it! And woo-hoo dawgy! Ooohh..ah could go into detail.."  
Peter's face drained of all it's color and he ran into the bathroom,  
clutching his mouth and stomach.  
Jim shrugged. He grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the table  
and bit into it.  
((Lil guy's got a weak stoamch...))

Meanwhile, on the planet Insectika, Professor Monkey-For-A-Head  
approched the throne of Queen Pulsating, Bloated, Festering, Sweaty, Pus-filled,  
Malformed Slug-For-A-Butt.  
"Queen, I bring you horrible, disgusting news." he announced "It seems as though  
your sister and that uneducated hick have.."  
he paused for a minute, letting a full-body twitch subside  
"...fornicated."  
The Queen's eyes opened wide. "WHAT?!" she shrieked.  
She grabbed Proffessor Monkey-For-A-Head by the collar of his trenchcoat.  
"Find that worm and DESTROY HIM!!"  
The Proffessor nodded. "And, what about your sister?"  
Queen Slug-For-A-Butt grinned, bearing her sharp, but decaying, fangs.  
"Oh, of course. Kill her first. But, slowly.  
That will be worse than any physical torture for that asinine annelid."  
Proffessor Monkey-For-A-Head grinned and backed towrds the door.  
"Rest assured, Queen.." he chuckled darkly "you will not be dissapointed..."


End file.
